Origins
by Litzana
Summary: The Gladiator Beasts. Where did they come from? What are they? Better summary inside. Rated T for blood.
1. Awareness

Hi again! Yep, it's me, Litz. I know I haven't been on for ages, but, well, you know that feeling you get when you just lose inspiration? You all should know, you're writers too.

Well, I run a Gladiator Beast deck, and I found myself looking at them and thinking 'There's a story behind this. Test Ape and Test Tiger have gotta be prototypes, but for what? And their awesome armour and mix of futuristic and vintage weaponry speaks of something else behind them.

This is my story of the Gladiator Beasts, how they were created, and how they became to be free.

From the eyes of... Well, you'll just have to see for yourself.

* * *

><p><strong>Origins<strong>

Prologue: Awareness

* * *

><p>He knows nothing.<p>

He is nothing.

…

He is…

Alive?

He is small and weak. His tail lashes thinly against thick slippery… Stuff?

He is aware of a wetness on his… Scales? And a pressure on his… Head? All is black. But he has no eyes, so why should it not be?

Time passes. He struggles more, but he is still weak.

Then, suddenly, light. Light! He has grown eyes. He can see!

Nothing to see but murky green that stings his new eyes, so he returns to black.

Time passes. He still cannot escape… No thoughts. Just instinct. He must get out! But the feeling passes as he breathes the murk.

He will never escape.

More time. Who knows how long? But time.

What is time?

A feeling of newness washes over him.

What is new?

What are these feelings?

He stretches and finds he can move.

He explores himself in the green murk, touching his chest, skin, soft, then his back, scale, hard.

Touch his nose.

Touch his feet – ow! His feet are sharp. He will not touch again.

He has learnt.

Time passes.

More light, brighter light, drains through green murk. What is this? Wetness is going away. He stops floating, stands on… Flat, slippery. He falls against the wall of his prison.

The wall opens. He falls through.

Light fills the world.

Too bright! Eyes shut, still too bright.

He wants to go back in the wet.

Go black! His body says. Return to the black! I will help. Heal.

What is heal?

What are the shapes in the light?

Black.

* * *

><p>In order to keep writing this, I'm going to need a lot of pushes and I ask you to review when you've read any part of this story? I'd love feedback, motivation, anything else. I'll even welcome flames, if they're hot enough to heat my bathwater.<p>

Until next time -

Pugnandum est dum vivimus!


	2. Waking

Hello again! New chapter, not much to report here.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Origins<span>**

Chapter one: Waking

* * *

><p>Poking, prodding, pushing, pressing.<p>

He was black, but his body could feel it.

What was it?

Pain. Like little things biting him.

He didn't like it. Mind knew nothing but body reacted, lashing out with large claws.

A yell of pain.

Small things gripping, pushing him down. Another bite.

Peacefulness.

…

Light. Mind rose up from black and met light, lots of light.

A sound. A hiss? He didn't know.

Weak.

Grey above him. Hard, dry below him.

Eyes close.

* * *

><p>The two looked up as another was brought in. One, a tall, green, beaked one ran a hand through red feathers that adorned its head.<p>

"Another one…" it said with a sigh.

The second, a striped orange-black muscular one with large tusks gave a low grunt. "At least it's with us and not in one of the other groups. I do not want another enemy to fight."

* * *

><p>Waking. Light, once again, but… Something… flick over eye, giving everything a darker tint. Blocking out light but could still see.<p>

Looking around. Grey, grey, grey… Nothing.

Bars in one wall.

What are bars?

…

Standing. Leaning against grey with shaking legs, thick legs. Scales glint from shining light but bearable to look at.

Green.

Short tail moves as look around, out bars.

More bars.

Something behind bars!

Makes hissing. Falls, tries to get away from thing.

Thing bad.

Squash in corner, head on… Knees? Yes, knees. Not look at thing.

Where am I?

Want to go home.

…

What is home?

* * *

><p>"It's waking."<p>

The green feathered one goes to the bars in the front of the cell, and watches the new young scaled one wake up and stand.

The orange furred one grunts again. "Don't startle it. Don't try talking to it either. Judging by what you were like when you were brought in, it won't respond."

"I can at least try."

He grips the bars, looking through them. The newcomer hasn't noticed him yet.

"Hello?"

The newcomer's head whips round. It hisses, but the concentration it's using to make a sound has taken concentration off its legs and it falls.

"I told you. It'll come round in a few days." The orange-furred one gives a small smirk through its tusks.

The feathered one smooths down its read headdress of feathers and goes back to the orange one.

"…Was I really like that when I was new?"

Behind him the newcomer gives small scared hisses as it tries to squash itself in the corner under the hanging hammock it's been given as a bed.

* * *

><p>Guessed who it is yet? Don't worry, you will.<p>

And I'd like to say again, please review! You guys are my motivation! :)


End file.
